1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a coin operated apparatus, and more particularly, to an access door locking mechanism for the housing of said apparatus to substantially reduce the likelihood of persons gaining unauthorized access to said apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin controlled or operated units are usually installed on commercial appliances; such as, clothes washers, dryers, vending machines and the like. The coin control is enclosed within a housing mounted on the appliance or machine, and the housing is usually provided with a locked coin drawer assembly which is intended to prevent unauthorized access to a coin receptacle or box removably supported within the housing. In certain constructions of the coin operated apparatus, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,877 entitled Internal Collection System for a Coin Operated System and dated Feb. 2, 1971, the coin box is secured in position by means of an internal locking mechanism which is accessible only through a service door removably mounted on a wall of the housing.
The coin controlled or operated apparatus comprises a guide track mounted on the housing, and a coin slide reciprocally supported in the guide track for projected and retracted movement. The coin slide has one or more coin receiving portions whereby insertion of the proper sum of coins therein permits projected movement of the coin slide within the housing to operate the appliance. In this regard, the inner end of the coin slide includes an actuator adapted to engage with a switch mechanism upon projected movement of the coin slide to its operate position; whereby movement of said switch is operable to connect the appliance in circuit with a source of energy for initiating the operating cycle of the appliance.
The coin operated machines described above are disposed for public use and are for the most part left unattended. Therefore, by the very nature of their use, such coin operated machines are vulnerable to acts of vandalism and burglary. Heretofore, experience has shown that unauthorized access to the coin box of such coin operated machines or the components of such apparatus was had by forcing or destroying the locks on the service door or on the coin box drawer, either by drilling or hammering. Because of the locks on the machines are generally exposed, a would-be thief has easy access thereto and therefore can readily apply the tools of this trade to force the locks. With the locks thus incapacitated, the thief then has easy access to the coin box or the components of such apparatus. Consequently, thousands of dollars each year are lost as the result of acts of vandalism and burglary.
The present invention provides a novel access door locking mechanism to deter unauthorized access to the apparatus, and provide a virtually theft and tamper proof locking system for the access door.